Wiatrem i księżycem
by shrugoff
Summary: Kocham cię, bo jesteś, bo chcesz być. / John POV


_bo puchaty i wyjęty z czasoprzestrzeni johnlock jest tym, czego sobie nie odmówię nigdy._

* * *

_Kocham cię za to że jesteś_

_nawiedzony niesforny człowieku_

– Róże Europy, _Wiatrem i księżycem_

Wstajesz rano w złym humorze i irytuje cię dosłownie wszystko: wygodne kapcie, o które potykasz się zaraz po wyplątaniu się z fałd nagrzanej ciepłem dwóch ciał pościeli, twoje własne włosy znowu zatykające odpływ zlewu w łazience i brudny kubek po kawie, niewzruszenie od dwóch dni okupujący kuchenny blat, mimo że sam go tam postawiłeś.

A ja to wszystko lubię, wiesz?

To, jak klniesz przez zęby na kota, którego zabrałeś z miejsca zbrodni, bo plątał ci się pod nogami i brudził wszystko krwawymi odciskami łap – po raz kolejny pana i władcę twojego ogromnego, puchatego ręcznika – i jak zabawnie poświstujesz przez zęby, rozczesując splątane na śmierć i życie, wilgotne po prysznicu kosmyki, i jak krzywisz się ironicznie na moje poukładanie i doskonały ortodontycznie zgryz, gdy przed łazienkowym lustrem niewzruszenie myję zęby swoją pastą – swoją własną, bo ty nigdy nie zaakceptowałeś mojej manii wybielania wszystkiego, co wybielić się da.

Lubię ciebie za twój realizm graniczący z pesymizmem, za to, że zawsze znajdziesz milion powodów by nikomu i niczemu nie ufać i zamknąć się w swoim świecie; za wszystkie twoje ataki ślepej furii bez powodu i wielodniowe depresje, za kulenie się na szerokim parapecie okna i gapienie bez celu na moknących w deszczu ludzi – i za twoją dziwną słabość do Czajkowskiego objawiającą się zazwyczaj w środku najczarniejszej z czarnych nocy. Niewyjaśnione; nie potrafię tego zrozumieć i okazuję ci swoją ignorancję, a ty tylko wzruszasz ramionami, urażony i dotknięty do żywego, „John, jaki ty jesteś ograniczony!", potrząsasz gwałtownie głową i zaraz zamykasz z hukiem futerał, a potem przez milczące, ciągnące się w nieskończoność godziny twoja głowa oparta jest na moim ramieniu, i udajesz że śpisz, wpatrując się czujnie w ciemność – siedzi w tobie mały, złośliwy paranoik, uspokajający się tylko na te krótkie momenty kiedy w swoich ramionach zamykam twoje ciało.

Lubię cię, bo czasami wpadasz jednak w dobry nastrój, i wtedy rozdajesz wszystkim te swoje absolutnie zniewalające, zwyczajne uśmiechy nie nastawione na zysk – rozdajesz je zupełnie za darmo i nie żądając niczego w zamian, i nieświadomie sprawiasz wtedy, że wybaczam ci i odpuszczam w duchu wczorajszą kłótnię o eksperyment z larwami, który wyrwał ci się spod kontroli, i przedwczorajsze trzaśnięcie drzwiami sypialni, i nawet twojego brata, który znów do ciebie zadzwonił, jednym telefonem psując ci cały dzień. Wybaczam ci wszystko, bo jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju; bo nie umiem się na ciebie gniewać, kiedy patrzysz na mnie rozżalonymi, wielkimi oczami dziecka głodnego miłości, albo jednego z tych misiów, które aż proszą się o przytulenie do serca. Nie umiem się na ciebie gniewać, a ty wykorzystujesz to bez najmniejszych skrupułów, świadomy jak niczego innego faktu, że zrobię dla ciebie dokładnie wszystko. Bo ja to twoje wszystko wyjątkowo lubię; jak nikogo i niczego.

Ale wiesz? Lubię cię też i za to, że czasem, kiedy wieczorem układasz się w fotelu obitym zniszczoną, wyświechtaną skórą, z kotem rozmruczanym na twoich kolanach – przez długie minuty wpatrujesz się we mnie bez słowa, a twoje oczy błyszczą tak, jakbyś zamiast mnie widział przed sobą ósmy cud świata. Przecież wiem; nie jestem idealny ani nawet do bycia takim nie pretenduję. Nie jestem w połowie tak jak ty ładny, z pewnością nie jestem tak mądry. Jestem cały złożony z blizn i nienormalności – a jednak ty coś we mnie widzisz, i gdy czuję na sobie twój wzrok, jestem niemal pewien, że mam te cechy, których się we mnie tak uparcie doszukujesz.

Lubię to w tobie, Sherlock, twoje mądre spojrzenie zbyt starych oczu osadzonych w twarzy o ostrych, arystokratycznych rysach – i wygładzające się pod moimi palcami zmarszczki, kiedy dotykam twojego czoła. I głos; głos też w tobie lubię, w ogóle lubię ciebie słuchać. Lubię, kiedy do mnie mówisz – nawet jeśli jesteś na mnie strasznie zły, bo znowu zepsułem ci zabawę, w połowie przerywając doskonale wyważoną zniewagę, którą miałeś obrzucić Donovan – i lubię, kiedy śpiewasz (wydaje ci się, że o tym nie wiem, ale się mylisz – wiem o tylu rzeczach z tobą związanych, nie masz nawet pojęcia), mimo że znowu padło na infantylną balladę puszczoną rano w BBC. Ale w twoim wykonaniu każda piosenka nabiera innego wydźwięku i wymiaru: mógłbyś śpiewać o tym, jakie cudowne jest życie małego szczurka o szarym futerku – jestem pewien, że polubiłbym każde jedno, najmniejsze słowo, jakkolwiek niepokojące by ono nie było.

Bo lubię cię za twój głos.

Bo lubię ciebie.

A ty pytasz – za co cię kocham? Sherlock! Jakbym mógł tak po prostu odpowiedzieć! Jakby nie łatwiej było ci zapytać: za co mnie nie kochasz. Jakby nie łatwiej było powiedzieć: a jak ty mnie kochasz.

Jak w paru słowach zmieścić to wszystko, co do ciebie czuję? Zupełnie nie mam pojęcia, choć próbowałem już wielokrotnie; patrząc na twoją poszarzałą twarz po nocy spędzonej na zbieraniu dowodów; obserwując, jak łapczywie, jak zachłannie zlizujesz z kubka ściekającą po jego brzegu kroplę kawy; zatrzymując w dłoniach twoje drżące, zgrabiałe z zimna ręce, bo znowu udało ci napytać nam kłopotów i podejrzany, którego ścigaliśmy, zamknął nas w chłodni; nawet wyłapując twoje zachwycone, nieprzyzwoicie szczęśliwe spojrzenia rzucane leżącej na środku pustego pokoju ofierze seryjnego zabójcy, mimo że ze zmęczenia słaniałeś się na nogach, sprawiając, że chciałem zabrać cię natychmiast do domu, włożyć do łóżka choćby w ubraniu i surowym tonem nakazać ci odpoczynek; wiem, że prychnąłbyś na to szyderczo, a potem, mamrocząc, powlókłbyś się do łazienki – i gdybym tylko poszedł za tobą, wywracając na twój dziecinny upór oczami, wrzuciłbyś mnie do wanny pełnej wody, kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny, najdroższy w całym wszechświecie wariat.

Kocham cię, bo jesteś, bo chcesz być.

Bo jednodniowy zarost na twoim policzku kłuje, kiedy całujesz zachłannie moje usta. Bo znowu wylałeś na moją poduszkę czerwone wino, a gdy tylko zrozumiałeś wagę swojego czynu – uśmiechnąłeś się tylko ze złośliwym zadowoleniem, bo i tak nigdy tej konkretnej poszewki nie lubiłeś. Bo nie mógłbym już zasypiać, nie słysząc twojego oddechu w głębokiej ciszy nocy. Bo sprawia ci radość kolejny złapany w porę przestępca, a wyprowadza z równowagi mój chłód, gdy zrobisz coś źle; bo ty zawsze przez ten chłód przenikasz, najpierw swoją irytacją, później złością, a w końcu wściekłością, kiedy uderzasz mnie w ramię i odpychasz od siebie mocno, każąc mi iść do diabła.

Nie pytaj mnie, za co cię kocham. Nie potrafię kochać ciebie partiami, jak zdawanego przed nauczycielem materiału: umiem tylko całościowo, kiedy widzę pełen twój obraz, kiedy ten obraz odbija się w moich oczach i sam możesz siebie w nich zobaczyć – bez względu na wszystko, mimo tego, co nas różni. Możesz zobaczyć, że kocham cię, choć tak często przeze mnie na twojej twarzy odbija się ból, bo nie jestem wystarczająco mądry i znów cię swoją niezdarnością skrzywdziłem; mimo tego, że znów brakło nam kilku krótkich minut na parę niby nic nie znaczących, najważniejszych na świecie słów – i mimo tego, że dziś wieczorem byłeś tak zmęczony po zamknięciu dochodzenia, że nie dałeś mi się nawet pocałować, kiedy ja tęskniłem za twoimi ustami przez cały dzień. Możesz zobaczyć to, i troskę, i psie przywiązanie, i zabójczą zazdrość gdy jesteś wśród innych mężczyzn a ja wiem, że oni mają wszystko to, czego nie posiadam ja.

Możesz zobaczyć to wszystko i wiele więcej, Sherlock – ale w zamian ty pytasz, ufnie podnosząc na mnie wzrok. Chcesz, potrzebujesz usłyszeć, za co cię kocham, bo uczucia to jedyna sfera, której nigdy nie rozumiałeś i której nie możesz nauczyć się tak, jak oznak zaczadzenia – a ja nie potrafię mówić o tym, co czuję. Nie potrafię o tym mówić, Sherlock, jestem tylko zwykłym lekarzem wojskowym i inwalidą, nie jestem geniuszem... ale skoro chcesz usłyszeć? Najbardziej kocham cię za to, że nie jesteś ideałem i składasz się z tysiąca i jednej wady, z których każda doprowadza mnie do szału średnio co drugi dzień. Za to, że nie wiem, co takiego cudownego jest w twojej tablicy Mendelejewa, którą znasz przecież na pamięć, że zdjęcia jej ze ściany odmawiasz z zacięciem godnym lepszej sprawy już od ponad roku. Za to, że masz na karku, tuż przy linii włosów, pieprzyk, o którym wiem tylko ja. Kocham cię nawet za to, że cokolwiek by się nie działo – zawsze musi wyjść na twoje, że jak zwykle zgodzę się z tobą w końcu, nawet jeśli wcale nie będę przekonany do twojego zdania, nawet dla świętego spokoju – żeby tylko sprowokować na twojej twarzy uśmiech uszczęśliwionego dziecka.

A za co ty mnie kochasz?, pytam bezgłośnie. Ale ty nic nie mówisz, patrząc mi tylko w oczy, tak znacząco i intensywnie, że uśmiecham się mimowolnie.

Przecież ja wiem; ja wiem, że to niełatwo, tak każdego dnia od nowa, i że ty mnie też: tak po prostu. Ale, Sherlock; może to właśnie tak jest? Że kocha się za nic, za sam fakt istnienia. Za ton głosu. Za idiotyczną minę na zdjęciu z Mycroftem i Gregiem z ostatniego spędu rodzinnego Holmesów, jak zawsze kompletnie przerażającego. Za wiadomość w środku nocy, „Haggerston Park, nie czekaj ze śniadaniem – SH". Za... ale ja znowu zaczynam wyliczać.

Śpij już. Jutro dokończę mówić, jeśli nie pokłócimy się o makaron na obiad – o obiad w ogóle... dobranoc. Kocham cię, wiesz? Kocham cię. I nie uśmiechaj się jak mały, psotny chochlik, już ja wiem, o co chcesz zapytać! A przecież wyliczanie tego wszystkiego, za co...


End file.
